cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/YEEEEEEP.
10:15BattleReviewsafk *Welcome to the Bloonbusters Saga + Portal RPG: Random Jam Wiki chat *10:25MrYokaiAndWatch902well thats the worst time to enter chat *https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_Maker_2 *10:58BattleReviewsback *yuo *yup* *and the internet is going apepoo about Super Mario Maker 2 *11:11MrYokaiAndWatch902what do you mean ape poo *battle? *well its kind of our fault arifmetix was eliminated *11:15BattleReviewshi *well, that the internet is going wild *11:16MrYokaiAndWatch902are you hyped about it? *i want wario world for super mario maker 2 *y'know, this game *https://www.mariowiki.com/Wario_World *Well... Jorvin's not being funny on the other hand. *Jorvin currently as I see him, is acting like an idiot. *He is treating everything like a JOKE. *We NEVER asked to join his Object Show!!! *Well... *Are you still going to do the punishment for Jorvin in Portal RPG? *11:21BattleReviewsno *no to both *but i have heard of Wario World *11:22MrYokaiAndWatch902oh *so youre sad that super mario maker 2 is comin??? *11:22BattleReviewsNo to that too *i'm neutral *11:25MrYokaiAndWatch902watched the trailer...? *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ScC3mqzZdQ *11:26BattleReviewsYup *a couple of times *11:26MrYokaiAndWatch902Currently I'm slapping my face to TSRITW. *TSRITW has downright decided to change the correct picture for the No Me Gusta (bubbles doing a no me gusta) with a weird head of... a guy. *Also, he treated the old template like an actual template. *The old template was supposed to be an easter egg, HELLO! *11:27BattleReviews... *11:27MrYokaiAndWatch902Their was supposed to be another easter egg called YES ME GUSTA! *But it seems like the joke was ALL RUINED. *The joke was: not only their was a Cartoon Powerpuff Girls, but also an ANIME!!! *11:28BattleReviewsyup *there was an anime about it *told you previous chat *11:29MrYokaiAndWatch902I already knew it. *So, who published PvZ2? *Whoever it is, I see the correct use of microtransactions! I think. *(Except for the Mints. They have a really high cost, and I'm forced to suffer through TOO MUCH Battlez...) *11:32BattleReviewswell *Popcap *11:33MrYokaiAndWatch902OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *11:33BattleReviewsand EA joined in... *11:33MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh. *11:33BattleReviewsNo wonder i have to PAY to get PLANTS *11:33MrYokaiAndWatch902Ironically, in the Chinese version, some plants are not "Pay-to-Win" :l *11:33BattleReviewsSnow pea, Jack O' Lantern, Missile Toe *naming a few *11:33MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh yeah. *11:34BattleReviewsOh, Jalapeno too *11:34MrYokaiAndWatch902Why, WHY would actually pretty weak plants have to cost THAT MUCH? *AND WHY DO WE NEED 100 MINTS FOR A MINT PLANT? *WITH NO OTHER WAY TO BUY THEM WITH CASH? *Seriously... *11:34BattleReviewsAND WHY DO WE NEED REAL LIFE CURRENCY TO PAY PLANTS *11:34MrYokaiAndWatch902You're going to need to endure. *Huh. *11:35BattleReviewsYeah, we need to pay with Dollars to get the plants from PvZ 2 *11:35MrYokaiAndWatch902Which plants are acceptable? *My guess is the Caulipower. *11:35BattleReviewssome of them come close to 3-5 Dollar *11:35MrYokaiAndWatch902It's already way too OP in Last Stand-related missions. *11:35BattleReviewsWell, i never had the money to get Cauliflower *BUT, i did get Dandelion *and Jack O' Lantern *because those would've been gone in a few days *11:36MrYokaiAndWatch902Fact: If you use all your suns with Caulipower in Last Stand missions, Last Stand missions become a joke, especially in Level 33/34/35 (forgot) last stand mission. *And gems. *How do we get gems even?! *OH, RIGHT! You're going to have to do some tedious farming. *Come on... *11:36BattleReviewsa rare chance of Zombies dropping those, or... yeah *that *11:36MrYokaiAndWatch902Why can't we just use in-game currency to buy plants? *11:36BattleReviewsyeah *to add salt to the wound *11:37MrYokaiAndWatch902I mean, in PvZ, you had to use in-game currency to buy upgraded plants and the Imitator. *11:37BattleReviewssome of the plants cost near 10 DOLLARS *11:37MrYokaiAndWatch902...Hypno Shroom??? *11:37BattleReviewsand yeah, true, and that was the same series *ALSO featuring EA *and oh yeah, Hypno Shroom *despite it's cost, you need it *11:38MrYokaiAndWatch902...why *Is it because in the later levels, zombies becomes way too tedious? *11:38BattleReviewsWell, not only that *what if you're not prepared for a Knight helmet Zombie? *or something durable as that? *11:39MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh yeah. *YOU DON'T GET MAGNET SHROOM EARLY! *Other than that... *11:39BattleReviewsNot that you really need it... OH WAIT *11:39MrYokaiAndWatch902Gonna tell you some dumb things. *11:39BattleReviewswhich are? *11:39MrYokaiAndWatch902How come Squash is locked under 100 gems? *Why can't we simply buy Mints with money instead of tediously grind in Battlez? *Why are SOME WEAK PLANTS LOCKED BEHIND MONEY OR GEMS? *11:40BattleReviewsYEAH *the only ones we really need are: *11:41MrYokaiAndWatch902Like, the Wasabi Whip is coming for your CASH. *Wasabi Whip is only a Bonk Choy on fire. *And WHY is Laser Bean in the Spear-Mint Family? Laser Bean is more suited with the Fila-mint Family! *Laser Bean doesn't have any spikes or anything! *11:41BattleReviewsCauliflower, Hypno Shroom (if you get the Magnet Shroom, you can still go for it's power up, which makes them become Hulk-looking powered zombies *11:42MrYokaiAndWatch902What else? *11:42BattleReviewsJalapeno *11:42MrYokaiAndWatch902Hot Date? *11:42BattleReviewsYeah *11:42MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh yeah, I think there's a little power creep. *11:42BattleReviewsin case a lane isn't prepared for attacks *Oh, and Jack O' Lantern *11:42MrYokaiAndWatch902Power Creep: Banana Launcher and Missile Toe *11:42BattleReviewsbad range, but HEAVY damage *it tears even bucket zombies in seconds *11:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Missile Toe costs the same as Banana Launcher (I think), but Missile Toe can FREEZE YOUR ENEMIES! *11:43BattleReviewstrue *get her aswell *Idk if you can buy Electric Blueberry *but if you can, you gotta use it *it's usefull against Gargantuars *and other Damage Sponges *11:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Holly Barrier probably *11:45BattleReviewsyup *11:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Toadstool mayybe *11:45BattleReviews... *NO TOADSTOOL *11:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Because let's face it, the Toadstool, when it comes across a heavy enemy, will spam its tongue 'til that enemy dies. *11:45BattleReviews... *11:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Useful if you froze the Gargantuar. *11:45BattleReviewsNo, don't *11:46MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh. *11:46BattleReviews1 of them ate me alive *11:46MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh. *...is this sarcasm or what? *11:46BattleReviewsand there is no way i will risk myself buying these expensive Toadstools which tries to Outclass Chompers *11:47MrYokaiAndWatch902oh *What else... *What else is not a waste of money! *11:47BattleReviewsHmmm *11:47MrYokaiAndWatch902Torchwood is a waste of money!!! *WHY?! *11:47BattleReviewsOh, because it doesn't do anything *11:47MrYokaiAndWatch902Torchwood literally does nothing if you don't have peas! *11:47BattleReviewsyup *No Fire Boomerangs? *11:47MrYokaiAndWatch902All it does is just sit around and try to defeat! *11:48BattleReviewsSeriously, no Fire Boomerangs *11:48MrYokaiAndWatch902Too bad that, if my calculations are corrects, used to be non-premium! *11:48BattleReviewsIt was... *...IN PVZ! *11:48MrYokaiAndWatch902OHKAY! *And the Mints. *The mints. *11:48BattleReviewswait, when did those exist? *11:49MrYokaiAndWatch902Fila-mint, Reinforce-mint, Bombard-mint... *Yes! They boost a specific Mint Family! *11:49BattleReviewssorry, i think i've missed a lot of PvZ *11:49MrYokaiAndWatch902They also do some pretty serious damage to their enemies *! *But! *IT COMES AT A COST! *To unlock Mints, you must go to Battlez... *To complicate things... the Mints cost a whooping ONE HUNDRED MINTS! *11:49BattleReviewsno wonder i ignored PvZ... *11:50MrYokaiAndWatch902And by Mints, I mean the currency Mints. Not the plants Mints. *And the currency Mints cannot be bought in-game. That's right, they CAN'T be bought in-game! *11:50BattleReviewsalso, i think you also Need Fire Peashooters for Ice Stages *but wait... how do you buy it? *11:51MrYokaiAndWatch902You don't buy currency Mints. *You can't buy it any way, EXCEPT BATTLEZ. *However, beware, because you might just happen to be knocked out in Battlez. *Oh yeah. PvZ Heroes. *Some cards ripoff Hearthstone Cards. *Several cards and mechanics blatantly rip off Hearthstone. Zombot 1000 is basically Deathwing without the discard your hand effect, for example. *Don't believe me? *11:52BattleReviewsHmmm *11:52MrYokaiAndWatch902https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Zombot_1000 https://hearthstone.gamepedia.com/Deathwing *View closely and you'll see... *11:53BattleReviewsthey both destroy the enemy *but that's about it *11:53MrYokaiAndWatch902UGH..... *Why! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE DELAYS?! *WHY, JUST WHY! *11:54BattleReviewsZombot 1000 is more OP than Deathwing btw *instead of Clearing your hand, or ending your turn without attacking *it doesn't have a side effect or punishment of using the card *it's a card which is way too good for even end game *which is what it is suppose to be *12:17MrYokaiAndWatch902bk *sry for the delay *12:19BattleReviewsit's ok *12:22MrYokaiAndWatch902so anyways *PvZ Heroes is pretty lame... *Let's list some bad qualities about PvZ2! *12:24BattleReviews1. No nerfs for cards like Zombot 1000 *which are RIDICULOUSLY OP *12:25MrYokaiAndWatch9022. No buffs for cards like Muscle Sprout *12:27BattleReviews3. Overshadowed Early Game cards *Outshadowed* *12:31MrYokaiAndWatch902Like what cards??? *12:33BattleReviewsPeashooters, while they have 1/1 stats *there are cards with the same cost, but 1/2 or 2/1 *12:37MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *what else *12:40BattleReviewsYou have to BUY DIAMONDS FOR CERTAIN PACKS *and also REAL LIFE CURRENCY *12:44MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *https://crappygames.miraheze.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts *they fired george fan *no wonder the freemium model is spammed in PvZ *12:50BattleReviewsWhy Fire a good employee? *... welp *People complain about Star wars Battlefront *yet no PvZ fan noticed (except us i guess) that the plants are overpriced by Real Life Currency *yet PopCap survived the ordeal. Luckily enough *12:57MrYokaiAndWatch902good *12:58BattleReviewsyeah *there were other survivors *But EA is still milking them *Untill all their cash goes away... *12:59MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *12:59BattleReviews... just like a vampire draining blood *1:03MrYokaiAndWatch902What next? *1:07BattleReviewsno idea *1:11MrYokaiAndWatch902Maybe... *Hmm... *Super Mario Maker 2, you're neutral about it... *1:13BattleReviewsyes *Sure, we have a new enemy (ahem) HAZARD introduced which never even existed until now *but that's everything, besides Slopes, new enemies, a new kind of stage... *And i am not judging games by it's trailers *while i have SOME expectations, those are only the GOOD things. *They don't want you to see the bad parts, which are unknown, yes. *But meh, maybe there are *maybe not *1:18MrYokaiAndWatch902maybe so *1:18BattleReviewsAnd the Trailer hasn't bring something exciting to the table, unlike in Smash Ultimate *Where they had friggen World Of Light *1:18MrYokaiAndWatch902'least they have super mario 3d world *too bad they dont have wario world *1:18BattleReviewsprobably because that would've take too much programming *and you KNOW how rushy they are with their games (hint hint, Wii U *) *Because they would have to make: movesets for the new Playabke character *playable* *and stats differences, Design changes, *even the Enemies which are completely different if they made it *and you know how much forms Wario has? *1:28MrYokaiAndWatch902many *maybe as a dlc *1:28BattleReviewsyup *i don't think Nintendo want to be like EA *but yeah *Touch a torch in the background? Power up *Being hit by a projectile of an enemy? Power up *Being hit by a melee attack of an enemy? Power up *Snow falling on you? Power up *Power ups everywhere. *1:30MrYokaiAndWatch902How about only Wario World enemies??? *1:32BattleReviewsSome of them could give out power ups depending on which return *And remember: Torches and Snow are ALSO power ups *2 of the things you cannot get rid of depending on the level lay out. *Especially snow since it's RNG when it will drop or not. *and with ICE LEVELS coming into Super Mario Maker 2 *there is even a Bubble Power up *in case you think Swimming sonds safe *sounds* *1:42MrYokaiAndWatch902what would winter windster look like though *1:43BattleReviewsidk *But uhhhh... Portal RPG? *1:53MrYokaiAndWatch902fine *1:56BattleReviewsSo yeah... your move now, but anyways... these are the alternative choices of the Odd numbered portals (1-13). *Portal 1: Rabbit or Beetle *1:56MrYokaiAndWatch902REETLE *1:56BattleReviewsYEETLE *XD *anyways *Portal 3: Cactus Cat or Snake *Portal 5: Icola or Ipepsi *wait no *Icola or Ipop *nonono *Icola or Isoda *2:00MrYokaiAndWatch902whats icola and isoda *2:00BattleReviewsIcola is an Ice Cube but Cola Flavored *and Isoda is also an Ice Cube, but you can add the color and the flavor. *But Isoda has weaker stats. *Portal 7: Heel or Sharc *and no, these are not misspelled *Heel is a healing eel *2:03MrYokaiAndWatch902sharc is an attacking shark *2:03BattleReviewsand Sharc is a Shark which has attacks fired in an arc *2:04MrYokaiAndWatch902whats next *octogon? *2:04BattleReviewsDARN IT *you stole one of my ideas for the Sequal *2:05MrYokaiAndWatch902wut *2:05BattleReviewsyes, Octogon was going to be one of the enemies for the sequal *a School/Water type *Portal 9: Metearite or Boone *i bet you can guess the types for these *Portal 11: Winge or Starre *Portal 13: Hitile or Kannon *Instead of Missing, why not hitting instead *it sounds quite Ironic that missiles have miss despite not missing their target *that's every single one of them *2:23MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *2:28BattleReviewsAnything else? *2:32MrYokaiAndWatch902no *2:33BattleReviewsok *GTG *BattleReviews has left the chat. *2:35MrYokaiAndWatch902WAIT *WAIT NO Category:Blog posts